The present disclosure relates to a data management method, a data management system, and a corresponding computer program product.
It is known to read and write data to storage, for example, using a backup system that preserves historic versions of data in accordance with a backup scheme. For example, such a backup scheme may maintain hourly backups of a file for the last 24 hours, daily backups of the file for the last month, and weekly backups of the file for all previous months. It is, moreover, known to examine data for malicious content to curb spread of computer viruses.
The present disclosure expounds upon this background.